Elizabeth's Nursery
Elizabeth's Nursery is a nursery created by Jake Chamberlain for his daughter Elizabeth Chamberlain. It is located in a room between Jake's bedroom and Charlie's former bedroom in the Chamberlain compound. It was first shown in Take Me With You, when Jake revealed the nursery to Charlotte to assuage her fears regarding what would happen after Elizabeth's birth and to invite her to continue to live with him and raise their child in their home. Occupants * Elizabeth Chamberlain Throughout The Werewolf Diaries Series Season One In Take Me With You, Jake informed Charlotte that he wanted to show her something. He then took her the bedroom off of Charlotte's room to reveal the nursery he had created, complete with a painting of the French Quarter he painted, a wooden cradle, dressers, a crystal mobile, and multiple stuffed animals for their daughter to play with. When Charlotte seemed happy with the nursery, Jake asked her for details regarding her confrontation with Hectate's ghost earlier in the evening, but Charlotte assured him that Hectate didn't say anything about him that was true. When Jake left, Charlotte remained in the room, where she admired Jake's painting. Christopher later visited Charlotte in the nursery, where he confessed how scared he was when he thought she had died earlier. Just as Christopher was about to leave her to her thoughts, Charlie stopped him and kissed him passionately. In Evil In My Blood, Charlotte recalled a memory between herself and Jake sometime prior to It's Going Down. In the flashback, Jake came into the nursery and found Charlie writing a letter. Jake began to tease Charlotte about writing a love letter to "one of her many suitors," but their conversation was interrupted when Elizabeth started kicking Charlie forcefully from the womb, and Charlie urged Jake to put his hand on her stomach so he could feel it for himself. When he did, he was so stunned by the realization that he was going to become a father that became overwhelmed and left the room. Charlotte then revealed that she was writing a letter to Elizabeth herself in order to describe how happy and excited she and Jake were to finally meet her. Once newborn baby Elizabeth was rescued by Christopher from Lafayette Cemetery, Jake brought her to her nursery to sleep. Charlotte and Elizabeth then were able to spend some quality time together in the nursery before Charlotte ultimately made the decision to fake Elizabeth's death before sending her away while the rest of them made Los Angeles safe for her to return again. Right before Elizabeth left with Jake to be taken to her uncle Christopher to live with him for the time being, Christopher pricked Elizabeth thumb with a pin in order to draw a drop of blood so Charlotte could drink it and complete her transition into a hybrid, saving her life in the process. Mother and daughter then spent their last moments together in the nursery before Charlotte sent Elizabeth away with a bag containing the letter she had written, in case Charlotte never got to tell her the story of her conception herself. Appearances * Take Me With You * Evil In My Blood Trivia * Elizabeth's Nursery is connected to Jake's bedroom and is right across the hall from Charlotte's bedroom. As a result of this proximity, Jake and Charlotte have both referred to the nursery as Jake's room. * Jake designed the nursery so that Elizabeth could live with her family in a safe home. * Christopher and Charlotte kissed for the first time in Elizabeth's nursery. * The painting Jake painted in Chamberlain Blood, hangs on the wall of the nursery. See also }} Category:Chamberlain Family